


Pieces of a Quilt

by ifishouldvanish



Series: Alterations 'Verse [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Lazy Sunday mornings, Tickle Fights, Tumblr Prompt, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldvanish/pseuds/ifishouldvanish
Summary: anonymous asked:May we find out Bae’s reaction to his father and Belle’s engagement?





	Pieces of a Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for over a month, haha WHOOPS

The sun was already glowing brightly through the curtains when Lennon woke up, the warm light making his eyelids feel heavy and reluctant to open despite how well he had slept. Nonetheless, he peered through his lashes, watching Belle’s figure rise and fall beside him with each peaceful breath she took. She was turned away from him, on her side with her face to the sun as always, and it made him smile. Even in her sleep, she was looking forward, ahead, on the bright side. He inched closer to her and slid his arm around the dip of her waist, burying his face in her hair.

She shifted slightly and let out a content little sound, and he couldn’t help pressing a little kiss to her shoulder and tightening his grip on her. She squirmed back against him and her arm moved, her hand coming up and sliding over his. He could feel it, the ring on her finger, and he laced their fingers so that he could enjoy the sensation of it a while longer– The proof that last night hadn't been a dream. That she really had said yes to forever with him.

She was awake. That much he could tell from the way she was reciprocating each of his little touches, but he was content to just enjoy the silence and the calm of morning with her like this– no words, no exchanged looks. Only the touch of hands and the warmth of her body next to his. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes again, and it occurred to him that he couldn't remember another time in his life where he had ever felt so content, so safe, or so at peace.

 _“Papa!”_ a muffled voice called from outside the bedroom door.

Belle and Lennon both inhaled deeply and stretched, lazily rolling over to exchange sleepy smiles.

_“Belle!”_

She arched her back one last time and finished rolling over– eyes clenched shut, arms outstretched, and mouth wide open in a big yawn.

“That time already?” Lennon chuckled as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

“Afraid so, papa.” she said, and yawned again.

Lennon leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Come on in, son.” he called out across the room. He hated the thought of locking his son out of the bedroom, but fortunately Bae had taken to the concept of knocking quite well over the past few months. The door flung open in an instant and he came barreling in, hopping on the bed.

“Careful, sweetie–” Belle reminded him, “watch your papa’s ankle.”

“I knew it!” Bae grinned, quickly glancing down at the bed and scooting away from his father's leg. “I _knew_ you were here, Belle!”

“Did you?” she asked, arching a brow.

“I did!” he nodded. “Because it's ten o'clock papa _only_ stays in bed late when _you’re_ here.”

She looked across the bed to Lennon. He smiled and gave half a shrug, unable to argue. “That’s a very astute observation, Bae.” she said.

“Astute.” he parroted back to her. “That means clever.”

 _“Very good,”_ Belle smiled, booping him on the nose.

His face scrunched in response and he shook his head. “What’s for breakfast?” he asked excitedly. “Are we gonna make pancakes?”

Lennon scoffed. “We can definitely do pancakes. But first–” he scoot over a bit and pat the space between him and Belle. “Come here. Belle and I have something to tell you.”

“Okay.” he smiled and squirmed between them. “Like what?”

Lennon shifted closer and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into his lap. “You like it when Belle stays the night with us, don’t you?”

Bae glanced back and forth between the two of them and pouted his lips as though he’d just been asked a trick question.

“What would you think of it, if she was here _every_ day?” Lennon asked. He rest his chin upon his shoulder, leaning into his ear. _“...Morning, noon, and night?”_

Bae’s mouth dropped open with a gasp. “That would be awesome! Can she do that, papa?” he asked and looked to Belle. “Miss Belle, can you stay here all the time? Please, please, pretty please?”

She and Lennon exchanged looks and smiled. He nudged his son toward her and asked, “Do you notice anything different about Miss Belle this morning?”

Bae stared at her for a moment and twisted his lips. She held her hand out and spread her fingers as if to admire her nails– but he didn’t take the hint, and shook his head. “No.”

Lennon chuckled and pointed a finger at her hand. “She’s got a new ring.” he said. “What do you think of it?”

“Oh!” Bae grabbed her hand and studied it this time. A mirthful smile spread across Belle’s face as she tried not to laugh the longer it took him to put it together. “It’s really pretty!” he said. He jerked his head back to look at his papa. “Did _you_ get the ring for her?”

“I did.” he nodded. “And it’s on her _ring_ finger. Do you know what that means, Bae?”

“Mhm! That means she’s–” Bae cut himself off with a big gasp, throwing his hands over his cheeks. He looked at Belle, and at his papa, and back at Belle again. “Are you gonna marry papa!?”

Belle nodded and smiled. “I _am.”_

His face lit up and he wriggled out of Lennon’s arms so he could give her a hug. “Yes!”

She looked over Bae's little shoulders and caught Lennon smiling at the pair of them. His family.

“I love you, Belle.” Bae mumbled.

“I love you too, Bae.” she chuckled and held him tight. “I love you and your papa so very much.”

"Can I call you mom now?” he asked.

“Hmm… You can call me whatever you like!” she said, snapping her hands to his tummy and tickling him there.

He giggled and squirmed, retreating back to his papa. "Hey! That tickles!”

Belle stopped, but Bae continued to flail with laughter anyway. With a smirk on his face, Lennon lunged towards her and tickled her sides– a playful retaliation. She let out a surprised squeak and Bae officially declared a tickle fight. Minutes later, the three of them were in a happy pile with flushed cheeks, goofy smiles, and tousled hair.

A growl sounded from someone's tummy, and Bae looked up at the two of them guiltily.

“Oh my–” Lennon gasped and searched around the room for a moment before looking to Belle. “Did ye hear that, sweetheart?”

“I _did.”_ she nodded, glancing curiously around the bedroom herself.

“I wonder what sort of _little beast_ could be capable of making a sound like _that…”_ Lennon wondered.

 _“Papa!”_ Bae giggled. “That was me!”

They pretended not to hear him and exchanged concerned looks. “I don't know...” Belle frowned. “But it sounds like it must be positively _ravenous!”_

“Aye. I wonder what it wants…” Lennon said.

_“Papa! Belle!”_

“Maybe some broccoli? Brussels sprouts?” He suggested.

 _“Nooo,”_ Bae groaned.

“I was thinking chopped liver.” Belle shrugged.

_“Ew!”_

“What about raw eggs?” Lennon asked.

Belle fought back a smile. “...Black licorice?”

“Peas.”

“Mushrooms?”

“Hmm… Spinach, I'm sure of it.”

 _“No!_ All of those are yucky!” Bae whined.

“I've got it!” Belle said, smacking her lips and holding up a finger in the air.

“Oh?” Lennon shifted closer to her and smiled. “Do tell, sweetheart.”

"I _think..._ it wants…” she leaned into his ear and whispered so Bae couldn't hear.

 _“What?”_ he begged. _"Tell me!"_

Lennon gasped and pulled away. “I think you just might be right. I think it wants… _pancakes!”_ he said, turning to his son and tickling him again.

“Papa!” Bae giggled. “Belle! Make him stop! _Mom!”_

“Now, now…” she admonished playfully.

Lennon chuckled and let him go, though not without pressing a kiss to the crown of his head first. “Alright. Time for pancakes,” he said, ushering him out of bed with a few gentle pats on the leg.

 _“Yes!”_ Bae cheered and bounced off the mattress and scurried out the door, rushing toward the kitchen.

Lennon turned to Belle, finding her gaze fixed on the doorway. She had a fond smile on her face, and Lennon could feel his heart doubling in size with each passing second.

“Ready?” he finally asked. _“...Mum?”_

Belle startled and brushed her nose with her hand, giving a little sniffle, then nodded. “Yeah.” she smiled. “I'm ready.”


End file.
